


KNB Works

by Yare_Yare



Category: Kuroko no Basket, Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yare_Yare/pseuds/Yare_Yare
Summary: Sailor-Brunette asked: Could I get GOM + Hanamiya out with their girlfriend when they meet her ex who previously cheated on her?





	KNB Works

Kuroko - You both were taking Nigou for a walk when it happened. From behind you that all too familiar voice called your name. You back away as he gets closer to you.

“Y/N, I wanted to talk to you.” He’s out of breath as he speaks, he doesn’t notice Kuroko but he sees the hurt in your eyes. 

“Look, I know what I did was wrong, but I want you back.” At this Kuroko is, every fiber if his being wants to do nothing more than to hit your ex, but he doesn’t, he’s against violence. He knows this is the person who has made you have trust issues even with him, and he hates it. He forces himself into your ex’s view and takes your hand. 

“If you’d be so kind as to leave MY girlfriend alone, I’m sure she’d like that.”

Your ex is almost scared to death, where did he come from? “As he looks around to see any possible way Kuroko could’ve come from Kuroko takes this chance and takes you away. Nobody hurts you, now while you’re with him.

Kise - He had heard about your ex. How he cheated on you with your supposed best friend. How he lied, how he blamed you for him cheating. So when said asshole comes up to him wanting an autograph for his “girlfriend” He can’t help but feel like he’s won when he notices you’re with the one and only Kise Ryouta. Jealousy fills your ex and hurt. He wanted you to feel hurt, not the other way around, as you walk away Kise puts an arm around you looking back mouthing the words “She’s done better” to your ex. Kise wouldn’t start a fight, but he is protective over his Y/N-chii.

Aomine - You both were out with Momoi since she wanted to go shopping, and who better to ask than her best friend and his girlfriend? You were looking around the shops when you saw him. He was with his new girlfriend who he had cheated on you with. You didn’t love him now, but it didn’t stop the hurt. His girlfriend points to you and your body stiffens. ‘Please don’t come this way.’ You think to yourself as you subconsciously cling to Aomine, his hand in yours and you have a vice grip. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” He asks you, seeing the look on your face and the person you were looking at he can already tell. Yeah, he never saw him but he knows it’s him. His girlfriend's eyes fall on Aomine and she all but jumps him. 

“Hey Y/N it’s been a while, ” your ex tells you acting casual. Before you can say anything Aomine stands in front of you.

“ I’m only going to say this once. Back the fuck off, she’s mine, and tell your bitch there to stop fucking me with her eyes, she’s all but humping my leg like a dog in heat.”

Everyone is surprised, including you. All except Momoi, she knows he cares about you. You three leave the shop leaving a dumbfounded couple.

Akashi - of course, the whole city knew you were with Akashi Seijuro, heir of the Akashi Corporation. Yet still, your ex thought he could try and one up you knowing he’d already lost. Everything had changed about you, the way you walked and held yourself, the way you talked, and your presence. You were filled with confidence all thanks to Akash, he showed you your worth, he helped you in so many ways. He loved you. So when he sees your ex working as a waiter at the restaurant he had taken you he couldn’t help but feel great. Of course, he doesn’t make fun of any working man but the look of defeat regretting everything he’s done to you was worth it to see you glow and smile. Yes, you had forgiven him, but you also forgot him. He didn’t need words, he didn’t need a fight or to protect you. You knew where you chose to belong. I’m his arms, by his side. 

Midorima - You were waiting for practice to be over when your ex walks up to you. 

“Y/N.”

You ignore him hiding the hurt. “Aww, come on, don’t be like that baby.” 

“I’m not your baby. What do you want.” The anger drips from your words as he gets into your personal space.

“Let’s get together some time, drop that zodiac nerd and come with me. Have a little fun.”

“So I can do to him what you did to me? No.”

He lifts your head to face him as he tries to get a kiss when a basketball is thrown at his head.

“Oh, sorry, my hand slipped.”

Midorima pulls you from your ex glaring. “If you’ll excuse me, this “nerd” has to be with HIS girlfriend now.“ 

For once he isn’t blushing while calling you his. You walk away leaving a very mad ex.

Murasakibara - Your ex was talking to you, lying saying he saw Mura with another girl. Clearly trying to break you two up. As Mura ways his chips he can’t help but be mad. Dropping them, leaving then forgotten on the ground he walks to you hearing your ex say. 

“Come on Y/N leave him, you know you want a man and not a child.” 

Mura picks you up placing you on his shoulders. “Leave Y/N-chin alone, or I’ll crush you.” 

His aura screams volumes of overprotection and anger. You had to admit seeing your ex run in fear was amusing.

“Thank you, Atsushi.” You kiss his forehead,“ Can I get down now?”

Hanamiya - You were on an evening outing to the convenient store when your ex saw you. Wanting to hurt you, even more, he started insulting you from across the street.

"Hey, bitch! Found someone who won’t cheat on you?” He laughs as Hanamiya’s blood boils. More insults are thrown your way and it’s obvious it’s hurting you, and he wasn’t going to stand for that. Hanamiya walks across the street not even checking for cars, only to be right in front if your ex, he stops mid-sentence seeing who your boyfriend is now. He knows he’s screwed. 

“What did you just call my girlfriend?” He asks your ex. 

“Uhh, n-nothing.” 

“Oh no, I’m pretty sure you called her a bitch. Now, who are you again? The one who cheated right? How many times did you do that? Come on now don’t lie.” 

“Th-three.”

He punches him in the stomach 3 times hard and is dragged to you by Hanamiya.

“Now, say sorry.” Your ex looks at you with pleading eyes.

“S-sorry.” He’s then dropped to the floor. 

“Now leave, you’re lucky she’s here to keep me sane.”

He scurried off not looking back. “Awww, you care about me.” You smile and hug Hanamiya. 

“Of course.” He kisses your lips, “Now come on, it’s getting dark. You know the weirdos come out at night time.” Oh, he was one to talk.


End file.
